


Discomfort

by vamplover82



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is in need of a backrub. Ben obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated.

Jamie is usually reluctant to show any discomfort he may be having, which is why Ben knows that it must be serious. And thinking back on the past few days, Jamie _had_ been carrying himself more stiffly than usual. So, Ben gives in with little reluctance, agreeing to give Jamie the backrub he clearly needs. Besides, what sort of friend, or whatever, would he be if he wasn't willing to help with something so easily done?

He follows Jamie back to Jamie's room after the Doctor and Polly have gone to their own rooms for some much-needed sleep. Jamie all but falls onto the bed, and Ben stands there for a moment, watching him and wondering whether he's going to fall asleep immediately or not since he looks so tired. Apparently not, because a moment later, Jamie hoists himself up enough to pull off his jumper and rolls onto his stomach, turning his head to look at Ben expectantly.

Ben would be lying if he said that the sight of Jamie sprawled out and waiting didn't affect him. So, without wasting any more time, Ben toes off his shoes, climbing on the bed and moving up to sit on Jamie's thighs. Jamie sighs and pillows his head on his arms as Ben gently skims his hands over the smooth skin of Jamie's back.

Realising that he'll have problems reaching Jamie's shoulders from where he's sat, he moves up slightly and gets to work. He starts out pressing into Jamie's muscles relatively softly, but when Jamie makes encouraging noises, Ben begins using a greater amount of pressure. He works his way slowly down Jamie's back, moving himself down as he gets lower.

By the time he's reached the waist of the kilt, Jamie is squirming delightfully under him, and his body is reacting accordingly. Not that he really expected anything else, but still, he's not really sure Jamie's going to be up for anything at all. He continues absently rubbing the skin in front of him as he tries to decide whether to see if Jamie _might_ be up for something or whether to just get back to his own room as quickly as he can manage.

While he's been thinking, Jamie has been taking action of his own accord, and he's trying to get his kilt off without dislodging Ben. He's doing an admirable job, but when Ben notices, he obligingly lifts his weight so the kilt comes off with ease.

"Could y' not go a bit lower?" he asks, clearly not expecting anything other than an affirmative.

"Let me get my kit off first, yeah?"

Jamie nods as Ben begins unbuttoning his shirt, stripping himself quickly and rejoining Jamie, who has taken the opportunity to rid himself of his boots. Ben stands, staring at Jamie once again, unable to help watching as Jamie grinds himself against the bed. He is spurred into action a moment later, feeling the need of his own dick acutely and positioning himself back on Jamie's thighs.

Jamie obviously isn't expecting the backrub to continue, as he keeps moving his hips, albeit more restrictedly once Ben's weight is holding him down. Ben doesn't really feel any compunction about not continuing, and instead starts rubbing himself against Jamie's leg. And while it's nice, it also doesn't work quite as well as it should since they can't seem to find a rhythm together.

Ben gets frustrated and finally leans down so that he's lying on top of Jamie. Jamie makes a sound that Ben interprets as disapproval, so he lifts his hips, allowing Jamie to do so as well. When he pushes back down, both of them get the friction they desire. Ben continues moving, trying not to put too much of his weight on Jamie, but Jamie hardly seems to care. He's panting hard and has gotten to the point where he's making little grunts, signalling that he's close to orgasm.

Ben stops moving and holds himself up, letting Jamie move by himself until he comes, grabbing onto Ben's leg and pulling him back down. Ben goes with it, and before long, Jamie's grip goes slack. Ben continues to thrust against Jamie, but it's not nearly as satisfying now that Jamie is just lying there.

He sits up and wraps his hand around his dick, close enough that he knows it won't be much longer. He's close, so close...

"Ben?" Jamie sounds kind of groggy and definitely satisfied, and that's all it takes.

Ben doesn't mean to, but he ends up coming on Jamie's back. And while it's something of a turn-on for him, Jamie wriggles in discomfort, trying to wipe it away with his hand and failing. Ben pushes Jamie's hand back to where it had been resting. "I'll get that, mate."

He slides to the edge of the bed and grabs his pants, cleaning Jamie up quickly and wondering if he should go to his own room or just stay here. He yawns heavily and looks at Jamie, who has curled up away from the mess he made on the bed. He looks so inviting that Ben decides to stay, lying down next to Jamie, who then curls into him. He pulls a blanket over them and sighs deeply, drifting off with a smile on his face.


End file.
